Breathless
by Shakkah Lakkah
Summary: Oneshot that takes place shortly after episode 6. Haru is still showing overprotective tendencies that begin to worry Makoto. Will they get over it or will it lead to other things? Rated M for SEXUAL THINGS


In honor of all of the tension in episode 6 of Free!, I've decided to write some smut... Enjoy!

Since the near drowning incident at the beach, Haruka had been acting strange. Well, stranger than _usual _anyways. He always made it a point to be directly next to Makoto at all times.

What used to be Makoto always inviting the shorter boy to eat together turned into Haruka quietly demanding that they are going to eat on the roof. Rei and Nagisa usually join them but the dark haired boy plants himself next to Makoto so the two are just barely touching at the knee.

During swim practice, when Haruka could easily pass Makoto, he swims no faster so that he is directly next to him the entire practice. Even the others notice but they all agree to keep it to themselves.

Though Haruka thought he was being discreet about it, no one knows Haruka's pattern of behavior better than the gentle friend he's had since grade school.

After three days on their walk back home, Makoto finally spoke up when Haruka forced himself to be on the side of the ocean though they had already started trekking across the beach view with the setting sun as usual.

"Haru-chan?"

Blue eyes looked over. "Hmm?"

"You don't have to worry about me anymore." Haruka lowered his eyes and looked the other way. "I'm breathing now so it's okay." Makoto smiled his usual innocent smile to let him know he truly was okay.

Something inaudible left the smaller boy's mouth.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. I didn't get that."

"You almost weren't." He repeated.

"I don't understand."

A wave crashed in the distance as Haruka gathered the needed clenched his fists before allowing the stream of words passage.

"I was terrified, Makoto. You weren't _breathing_." Haruka's face began to change as he relived the memories from a few days ago. Makoto's gentle smile faded into a line. "The only reason I knew you were alive was because your _heart_ was beating somehow!"

"Haru-"

His foot shifted out as he turned to face the taller boy. The fear in his voice was becoming apparent. He screwed his eyes shut as he continued. "For a while I honestly thought you were dead! I was about to do CPR before you spat the water out yourself but-"

Makoto's eyes widened as a blush spread across his face. "Y-you were about t-to... what?"

Haruka blushed lightly as well before snapping back "Don't give me that, idiot! It wasn't a kiss or anything like that... I was trying save your _life."_

"I-I know... it was just unexpected is all... it just kind of makes me happy..."

"Something like that _should not_ make you happy, Makoto."

The taller boy looked hurt for a second as he turned his head away.

The two did not look at each other. The atmosphere was thick and awkward before Makoto interrupted as they reached the stairs leading to Haruka's house.

"Haru-chan, thanks for everything but I think I should just go home today." The fluster in his voice returned to it's usual gentle happiness as he turned around and began walking towards his own home.

A hand reached out and grabbed the shirt of the other's school uniform to stop his retreat. In a blunt, quiet voice, the darker ears received a quiet "I'm sorry Makoto. Stay."

The sunny face turned and smiled. "Is it mackerel again?"

Haruka's hands let go of the shirt as he looked away and muttered something too quiet to hear.

Makoto chuckled lightly. "That's okay, I think I'm starting to acquire a taste for it anyway." He placed his large hand on Haruka's head and ruffled. It was an instinct he had from taking care of his younger siblings. Though embarrassed, Haruka couldn't help but feel happy at the touch.

Haruka took a bath, left his swimsuit on, and tied an apron on as he began to cook. The sizzling of a pan could be heard as Makoto sat at the table doing his homework. "Haru-chan, do you need help with math today?"

When there was no answer, he leaned back to get a better look at the kitchen. The apron clad boy was there, yet somehow his mind wasn't. He simply stared blankly at the fish in the pan.

Makoto found himself staring at the toned back of his best friend for a little longer than what was considered normal until a pungent odor of charring food began to waft through the room and invade his senses. Makoto flew to his feet. "Haruka! Turn the stove off!"

Haruka sprung to life and turned the dial off as he dumped the pan into the sink. "Perfectly good fish..."

Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder and shook to make sure he was still there. "Haru-chan, you need to get a hold of yourself!"

Before Haruka could even say anything, the shrill ringing of a smoke alarm filled the house. The dark haired boy grabbed the nearest broom and began hitting the alarm. "Makoto, help me turn this off!"

Makoto jogged over and stood on his tip toes behind Haruka. "Which button do I push?!" The sound was unbearable as he began pressing everything he could on the smoke detector.

"The knob on the side!" Haruka was unaware of Makoto's current position and turned around when the noise ceased. The two ran into each other and fell to the floor. Luckily for him, Haruka landed on top. Makoto splayed out on the floor with his eyes closed as his head made contact with the floor.

"Owwwwww..."

Haruka looked at the pained face of his fallen friend. "Makoto! Are you okay? Are you bleeding? I'm sor-" His hand found their way behind the other's head as he inspected for any obvious injuries before a large hand shot out and grabbed the wandering hand.

"Haru-chan! I'm _fine." _Haruka's eyes widened at his firm words and softened as he continued. Makoto smiled. "Look, I'm not bleeding. In fact the only thing uncomfortable is that you're sitting in my lap..."

"I'm-" He looked down to see that he was in fact sitting on Makoto's lap, but was again distracted as the boy under him began to prop himself up. Haruka looked to the side and attempted to lift himself before his friend's hand cupped his chin and forced his eyes to look at his own.

Makoto looked completely serious and made sure that his friend was paying close attention. He realized how scared Haruka must have been since his near death experience. "I'm okay. I won't die anytime soon." Haruka relaxed in his grip but still looked worried. "I promise."

"...okay." There was a small silence between them where neither moved for a few minutes.

"Besides! I miss your usual self!" Haruka looked confused before Makoto continued. "You know. Kind of eccentric, worry free, I only care about water Haruka!" Makoto beamed as he finished.

Haruka frowned. "You think I only care about water...?"

Makoto's expression became confused. "Well, I mean you like Mackerel too I gue-"

Haruka leaned forward and placed his lips on Makoto's. It was a chaste kiss but it was very sweet. Makoto closed his eyes just as the other pulled away. "I like _you_ Makoto."

Haruka's expression didn't change as Makoto's changed into various shades of red. "W-Wha...Wait a minute..." Haruka dove in again before he could finish. This time a bit more passionately.

Makoto's lower lip became the target of many small bites and sucks. He could do nothing but gasp as Haruka's hands wove their way into his hair while his own rested on the neck of his best friend. The two went on for a short time before Makoto began returning the affections.

After a break for air, Haruka spoke. "Before really was a confession then?"

"Confession?" As the words left him, he remembered his words at the beach. When he had said that he wanted to swim with Haruka. Thinking back on it, knowing how much Haruka loves water, saying that he wants to be in the water _with _him could ultimately count as a confession in the end, right?

The one detail Makoto must have pushed out of his mind was the fact that when he was done speaking, Haruka had looked at Makoto like how he looks at the water, his eyes widen and sparkle as if there is nothing else in the world. As if the entity in front of him came from heaven itself.

Blush once again attacked Makoto's face as the weight of his words sank in. It was true that Haruka was the most important thing to him, but he never intended to tell him that and he had never even _dreamt_ that the two could have a relationship. Well maybe he had dreamt but...

"...Makoto?" Haruka looked impatient as he waited for some kind of response.

The hands resting on Haruka's neck forced him forward as they continued kissing. It became more passionate the longer it lasted. No sound but pleasured gasps filled the room. Before too long, Makoto's hands began to wander, though Haruka seemed perfectly content kissing. The large hands traveled down his back before beginning to untie the apron he had been wearing since they had come here.

Haruka barely noticed since he was preoccupied. In fact, he did not stop what he was doing until a curious hand slid below his pants and cupped a speedo clad behind. A shocked inhale followed and they were both frozen in place. Makoto began worrying that he had moved too quickly or too far.

As an answer, Haruka began to sit up. Makoto's heart dropped until the boy above him ground down on his lap, causing an incoherent flurry of moans.

Makoto was panting underneath a surprisingly dominant Haruka. Hands moved up and grabbed onto his thighs for support.

Haruka paused and smiled at the reaction he was getting. "Not cool, Haru-chan."

He frowned at the usual nickname but didn't have much time to respond before he was flipped onto his back by a very turned on Makoto. "Y-you know what we're getting into, right?"

Lips captured his own as an answer. Makoto chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Ah! Nothing... you just kind of taste like mackerel is all..."

The shorter boy frowned and looked away. He was so cute when he pouted.

The newly in charge Makoto leaned down to whisper, "I told you I was starting to acquire a taste for it, didn't I?"

Haruka's eyes widened before Makoto lightly bit down on his ear. A light moan left his throat and he began to feel the arousal growing.

"M-Makoto."

Lips moved down to the neck where nothing was left but a light trail of kisses. Haruka moved his hand up to his mouth. He knew that no one was around to hear him aside from Makoto, but even then, he felt the noises he was making were embarrassing.

When Makoto got no reaction from taking a nipple into his mouth, he simply moved back to the neck.

"Don't... leave any marks, okay...?"

The other boy did not lift his head up but whispered where he was. The sensation of the breath against his neck was almost unbearable. "I suppose it wouldn't go over very well if you had a hickey at swim practice, huh?" He took his tongue and trailed it down the length of the body before him until he stopped at the swimsuit. "As long as it's somewhere they won't see it, it's okay, right?"

The two looked at each other before Haruka closed his eyes and nodded. When Makoto started peeling away the spandex, however, a small voice muttered to stop.

Makoto frowned. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I guess I got a little carried away... do you want to stop?"

"It's not that... it's just that you still have all of your clothes on..."

Green eyes wandered downwards to confirm this. It was adorable to him that although Haruka was almost _always _in a swimsuit, he was embarrassed at how exposed he was in this moment. He smiled at the thought as removed his shirt and tie.

Haruka's impatience continued as he began to unzip the pants in front of him. "H-Haru-chan..."

Haruka looked up irritatedly at his friend. "Don't call me Haru-chan... especially not now." The cold hand snaked its way into the front of Makoto's underwear and he did all he could not to fall onto the smaller boy below him.

"Ahhh..." He let out a shaky breath that wasn't quite a moan. When Haruka had a real grip and an experimental pump, moans began slipping out along with pants and ragged breathing. "Haruka..."

It was like music to his ears. Once Makoto had gained some composure, he unrolled Haruka's swim shorts so they slid off easily. The chill of being exposed made him shiver. The taller boy used this opportunity to lean down and grab both of them between their bodies. Haruka wrapped his arms around the other's neck as Makoto pumped them both.

Trembling arms pulled the shorter boy up as he hungrily kissed the other. Makoto wondered when Haruka had become so obsessed with kissing, not that he minded since it felt nice to be the object of Haru's affections. Makoto felt the pool of heat in his abdominal area.

"Haruka, I'm really close..." One of the cold hands left his neck and gripped them both in the previous hand's place. Makoto couldn't even focus in on the other male's face as his body tightened up and he felt himself pulsing. "Nnng-" He began to empty himself and Haruka followed seconds later with a small grunt.

Makoto collapsed on his side, but reached for a blanket and spread it out over the both of them. Haruka nestled himself into the chest of his possible lover. Makoto kissed the top of his head as the two drifted off to sleep, listening to nothing but the sound of each other's breath.


End file.
